


所以到底為什麼會變成這樣

by girnol9



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girnol9/pseuds/girnol9
Summary: OOC了啦哪次不OOC（？年下小奶狗遇上成熟大姐姐Bug很多，一切都是為了合理化後續的放ao3必有其理由預警：內射/潮吹/體力過剩安全帶綁好就上路吧姊妹
Kudos: 7





	所以到底為什麼會變成這樣

1、

「所以？到底怎麼會變成這副模樣？」

看著自己胸前那熟睡的孩子還吸吮著自己早就被啃咬得紅嫩的乳頭不放，口水還糊得整個胸口都是，像極了小奶貓在夢裡像貓媽媽討奶喝，只差沒來把貓掌花往身上踏踏了。

雖然頑劣的孩子直到睡前還是沒有把插在自己體內的肉棒拔出，任其置放在比自己年齡大了不少的姐姐溫柔鄉內，體內亂七八糟的體液和精液明天早上再起來處理吧，李東順想著想著便笑了，輕輕俯下吻在了男孩的額前。

「一夜好夢。」

2、

今年29歲的李東順是實打實的不婚主義者，大學一畢業進入全球百大的外商公司後，一路以來便向那些看不起她的人證明：她工作能力從來沒輸過這群自視甚高的男人，至今以那套以嚴律己的鐵血教條爬上了總經理的位置。

雖然這麼說，但李東順也是美人胚子一枚白裡透紅的瓜子臉蛋就像貓兒一樣，不過於媚人卻又處處勾人，長及胸口的波浪捲自帶好聞的小蒼蘭英國梨香水味，薄薄的唇瓣上總是擦上了一層護唇膏和好看的唇釉，身高170公分，高挑的姣好身材卻一樣都沒少，西裝裙下的筆直長腿沒一絲贅肉，蹬著10公分高的高跟鞋氣勢一分也沒少。

就是這麼好的條件，李媽媽就沒想透，到底條件這麼好的女兒，怎麼就從來都沒帶過男朋友回家，甚至連個孫子或孫女的消息都沒有，李媽媽覺得自己還算開明，女兒可以不要帶男人那種不靠譜的大豬蹄子回來無妨，畢竟自己的女兒條件這麼好，萬一給渣男給糟蹋了她可捨不得。

可做老母親的還是想抱抱孫，看著街坊鄰居的孩子大過年的帶著孩子回來，隔壁的曺大姐孫子剛滿月包了個大紅包；對面的金大嫂說她孫女今年嫁人也懷了，說準備笑呵呵做曾祖母了。

李媽媽想到這就有些感慨，每年大過年的就自己的女兒隻身一人回來，李東順的哥哥李東華要帶著妻兒回岳母家，過年家裡只有李媽媽李爸爸還有千里迢迢回來的東順，一家三口坐在餐桌前盯著電視機實在好不熱鬧。

3、

咬著筷子的李東順不是沒想過，自家爸媽這麼期待著那種可以在家含飴弄孫的日子，更希望自己可以過上想要的日子，可她就是沒辦法安心把自己託付給誰，她要的是自由，隨時想提著箱子就走的那種浪漫，她也不想為了這事隨便找個男人，對彼此都是束縛也盡是痛苦，到頭來鬧得離婚收場的戲碼看多就覺得這世界上的婚姻真是爛俗，可戀愛嗎？老實說東順也打不起興趣，如今公司交付她的任務這麼重，談戀愛很奢侈吧？更何況對方會接受這樣的自己嗎？

「順順啊，不是媽愛唸妳，是妳也到這個年紀了，總該想想自己的未來了」剛從廚房切好水果的李媽媽苦口婆心地說道。

李東順吃飽後懷裡抱著一台筆電窩在沙發正忙著，穿著一身灰藍色睡衣還帶著平常沒在公司戴過的黑框眼鏡，雖然在家素顏著但與化了妝無異，臉龐的深邃輪廓還是印著美人的樣子。

「可是媽，我現在工作正好著，談戀愛什麼的再歇會兒也不遲」李東順拿起馬克杯啜了一口青茶，後來又補上了句，「好啦，媽，我會考慮的，真的」

被半哄著的李媽媽只得讓女兒自個兒去尋找她的幸福，隔壁的大姐也提議過讓順順去相親，但她認為相親是東順是不可能同意的，何況強摘的瓜很難獲得幸福的。

4、

雖然對愛情和婚姻的確很難給予什麼憧憬和信任，但李東順其實很愛孩子的，之前哥哥帶回來玩的一雙兒女在她懷裡總被她逗得咯咯笑的，孩子那雙閃亮亮的眼神東順既沒辦法錯過也不想放過，孩子一個下午裏和她玩得好快樂，直到東華隔天早上要帶回家了還哭哭唧唧地喊著「姑姑..握還要玩..不要走！」讓一家子簡直哭笑不得。

年假後沒多久，李東順上班休息時間裡滑手機時看見之前讀書時的學姊突然在sns上傳了一張照片，上頭是一家三口幸福的合照，可她記得學姊說過在自己的身子難以懷孕，但這回孩子怎麼都這麼大了？

李東順再往下滑看著文字寫著：「這是我們的John，來我們家的第1037天，我們今天帶他去公園裡溜直排輪，她溜了兩圈回來跟我說：『媽咪，我好高興，我以前從來沒溜過直排輪的，直排輪真的好好玩...啊媽咪，我去找Jerry玩，等等見』這孩子雖然不是從我身體裏掉下來那塊肉，卻是我和我先生這輩子獲得最好的禮物」

「原來學姊後來收養了孩子啊...哇...真幸福...改天來和她聯絡一下...」李東順這麼想著，突然歪打正著地想到：如果自己也去收養孩子呢？那是不是就可以免去婚姻這關又可以有孩子來陪伴自己了！？

想著想著突然覺得這招可行，只是又要怎麼說服媽媽他們呢？東順想想這又是個麻煩事，只好先暫時擱下這個計畫先回工作崗位上繼續肝報告。

不知道是不是母女倆都有心電感應，當李東順10點終於離開了公司，踩了一天的黑色高跟鞋終於回到家門前時，李媽媽的電話這不就到了。

「喂？媽嗎？怎麼了嗎？」東順邊脫下高跟鞋邊說。

「順順啊，媽媽想問妳一件事，就是啊你還記得美華阿姨嗎？她兒子很早以前就離婚了，之前都是自己撫養孩子長大的，前陣子又很不幸地遭遇了車禍，目前人還在醫院觀察，不過看起來也是難以照料他的孩子了。」電話這頭無聲。

「順順啊，算是媽媽代替美華阿姨拜託妳，那個阿姨自己還要照顧她那臥病在床的先生實在無法再多顧一個孩子了，能不能，讓那個孩子先去妳那邊住上一陣子，等情況明朗些了再接回來？好嗎？麻煩妳了」李媽媽哀切地說道，真的是沒人可以求助了才麻煩上自己這個乖女兒。

「...唉，知道了媽，那孩子什麼時候要過來？」老實說她真的不覺得太麻煩，畢竟以前在外地讀高中時正是去美華阿姨家住了3年，只是一直都只知道她有個比她大了十多歲的兒子在外地工作，很少回來，其餘的一概不清楚。

「順順啊，那個孩子現在大概高三，不意外的話這週末收拾好就會過去你那了，順順啊，那孩子就麻煩妳了」

「知道了媽，妳也好好保重身體，最近天氣變化還是很大，妳和爸也要注意溫差，好好照顧自己，我下回申請到連休就回去，好嗎？唉不說了，現在時間也晚了，妳快去休息吧」東順夾著電話倒著洗衣精說道。

「好，順順妳也早點睡，媽先來去休息了，晚安」

「晚安」

5、

「所以事情到底為什麼會變成這樣？」

歪著頭看著那眼神還帶著暴戾不善的孩子，額頭有幾處挫傷帶著血絲，看起來是剛剛打架時挨的，手臂上的瘀血彷彿是這孩子的一身勳章。後頭巷子被打跑的混混還大聲嚷嚷著，看來是眼前的孩子贏了。

本想順路開車過來接準備來家裡住的孩子回家的，不過看起來可能得先去趟醫院了，李東順歪著頭想著。

「喂，看什麼，就不怕我連妳一起打嗎？」瞪著李東順一手緊握著拳頭一手順提起地上書包的李赫宰不滿地罵罵咧咧著。

果然一身都是刺啊，李東順回想自己高中時出手狠揍那個曾在班上性騷擾自己當好玩的男生時似乎也沒什麼手軟過，就放棄內心辯解了。

「沒，只是在想不知道10幾年過去了，打人的活有沒有退步」李東順燦笑耀眼地回覆著。

「妳...！」話還沒說完，李赫宰眼前突然黑成一片，接著就昏過去了。

「看來果然要打暈了才會安靜一些...是說臭小孩也真是有夠重的...早知道就不要下這麼重的手了...」昏過去的李赫宰被李東順扛在肩上默默拖往車子副駕駛座，心想早知道剛剛劈的時候下手別太重才是，大孩子剛剛打架給弄髒的後背書包被她放到了後座，另一隻被攥緊到泛白的手心她只瞅了一眼就讓孩子繼續握著，還很貼心地先幫忙繫好安全帶再把後座的毛毯給蓋上，以免前座的冷風太強給凍著了。

6、

「嘶...好痛...這裡是哪裡...」微微刺眼卻又染著暖黃色的燈光，空氣中還帶著一縷小蒼蘭搭上淡淡的冷木香氣，這裡不是他家，身旁還擺了一隻尼莫的大玩偶，客廳裏一塵不染卻又不失家的味道。

「好了，藥塗好了，等我一下，我去拿貼的過來」眼前突然一個穿白襯衫A字裙的漂亮姐姐起身，走向櫥櫃前東翻西找，最後從整齊的醫藥箱裡取出了一個小白兔的OK繃/創可貼出來，輕輕撕下了外頭的包裝，最後貼上了男孩額頭上的那處挫傷。

「大功告成」李東順不禁沾沾自喜地看著自己的作品，雖然一個人住裏的時間醫藥箱多半是備著用的，不過看起來自己單身女子一枚，技術活還是沒有差到哪裡去的。

「這裡...是...哪裡...」好不容易終於被弄得半醒的李赫宰終於開口向前面這位姐姐提出了問句，雖然感覺對方一定是好人，但對別人從不輕易相信的他始終把自己保護得好好的，實在就回想不起來一直都是獨來獨往的他怎麼就會被撿回來了。

李東順邊收拾著藥水邊說道：「這裡是我家，也是你這半年要暫時住的地方。等等你吃飽了我再帶你去看你的房間，上週你整理好的行李美華阿姨都幫你寄來我這了，全都在房間沒拆，你再自己看要怎麼擺吧」

「啊...，我都忘記我已經要過來跟別人住了」李赫宰赫然想起之前答應了奶奶要過來跟別人暫時居住的事，奶奶那是去不得了，一來她要照顧爺爺，二來離爸爸的醫院和學校都太遠！爸爸的租屋處暫時也住不得了，上週繳清之前沒付清的餘款，房東還放寬期限讓他收拾好慢慢遷出已經是佛心來著了，所以就答應了奶奶暫時和別人同住的事。

「話說，李赫宰，這個名字我沒叫錯吧，我看你制服上繡的名字叫的，希望你們這年代還不會有人再搞什麼制服互穿的惡作劇了，今年幾年級呢？」已經洗好手圍上圍裙的李東順早就開伙準備做等等的晚餐了，手邊不停地切著菜邊問著。

「高三」

「這樣啊，那看來是要準備考大學的時候了。我叫李東順，你愛怎麼叫都行，然後這陣子就先住在我這吧」

「嗯」  
「那我的制服呢？」看著一身不是自己校服的李赫宰不禁疑惑地問。

「喔我拿去洗了，白色襯衫全髒了我就幫你先拿去浸了，將就點先穿我的衣服吧，等等洗過澡再換回你的衣服就好了」

「那我手裏的...」李赫宰突然想起之前手裏的握著的東西不知去向，不由得緊張了起來。

「放心吧，我放在你房間的桌上收好呢，好啦，來吃飯吧」李東順迅速地從烘碗機裡拿出了兩副碗筷。

「喔...」

「來，多吃點，這是今天我去買的青菜...」李東順看李赫宰坐定了就往孩子的碗裡夾了幾口菜，又夾了一些魚給孩子吃。

李赫宰是個安靜的孩子，吃飯過程中幾乎不怎麼交談，兩人吃飽後李赫宰就默默地把桌上的碗筷收拾收拾拿去流理台給洗了，洗完後檯子上的水漬也給擦了乾淨，李東順不禁感慨李赫宰是個做事細心的孩子。

7、

「那個...請問洗澡的是哪一個...？」抱著一疊換洗衣物不知所措的大孩子在浴室門前躊躇著。

李東順見狀便停下倒洗衣精的動作，連忙一個跑進浴室幫李赫宰介紹寫著外文標示的那些瓶瓶罐罐是幹什麼用的，順帶拆了一副牙刷給李赫宰，要他趕緊洗一洗，免得等等晚上著涼了。

李東順離開浴室後，李赫宰順勢把門鎖上，下午打架的外傷都已經被李東順包紮好了，但洗澡時不免還是得避免沖到水。

李赫宰打開了水龍頭讓水慢慢轉熱，隨後解開了身上那件白襯衫的釦子，白襯衫上還帶著李東順身上的那股迷人香氣，李赫宰想著想著臉頰就不禁紅了起來，覺得自己好像變態卻還是緩緩地拿起剛褪下的白襯衫湊到鼻尖嗅了嗅，像一隻還未睜眼的小奶狗似地濕濕地嗅著媽媽的奶香味，最後再依依不捨地吸了好大一口，是香香軟軟的味道。

李赫宰洗好澡後穿著一件簡約的白T和灰色棉褲走出來，懷裡抱著一盆剛剛褪下的衣服，用毛巾包起來的髮絲間還帶著一顆又一顆偌大的水珠不時垂垂欲墜，呆呆地站在門前的踏墊上哪也不去。

「怎麼啦？」

「那個...哪裡可以洗衣服？」

「這邊直走就是陽台了，大衣服丟進洗衣機裏洗，內褲洗過一次後再用旁邊的洗衣袋裝起來丟進洗衣機就可以了」

「好」

李赫宰照著李東順的方式把衣服都給丟了進去洗衣機，正要把放在檯子上的手洗精給拿下來時卻不小心撞見了李東順曬在陽台上的內衣架，那是只有大人才會穿的墨綠色蕾絲內衣，李赫宰身高比較高，不小心撞見了內衣側邊標籤上標示的尺碼，36C，李赫宰趕緊瞥向了別處，內心緊喊三次非禮勿視，不然怕是再看下去一個想像某處就要充血了。

8、

李東順洗好澡後出來便看見李赫宰在書房裏看書，和白天那副打了人的模樣實在差很多，現在這副乖巧到不行的樣子看起來平常就是個書生。

「叩叩」  
「等等讀完書早點睡，明天有想吃什麼早餐嗎？」

「都可」

「嗯，那我明天早上就隨便買，你醒來後就帶去學校吃，下午我下班後再載你順路回來」

「嗯」

「那我不吵你了，晚安」  
「晚安」

李東順回房後李赫宰學習也告了一個段落，正一本一本地將明天要帶去上課的書放到書包內，接著就回到自己的房間內休息。

留給大孩子的灰藍色床鋪上染上了一層淡淡的花香味，怕李赫宰睡不好還特地留了一盞冷松的香氛在房間裏。

李赫宰躺上床後想起了今天白天發生的事，那群來找他打架的人嘲笑他是沒有媽的孩子，搶走了他放在錢包內放的照片，那是他和媽媽拍的最後一張照片，媽媽離婚後就沒再回來過了，自此之後都是爸爸得著自己在外地工作，李赫宰也很爭氣，常常是班上的前10名，只可惜爸爸前陣子因為工地出了意外，目前還在加護病房觀察，而他也只好先來李東順家借住半年，直到高中畢業。

又想起了今天晚上所發生的那些事，李東順真的很像一個媽媽一樣，他沒從親生母親那獲得過多少愛，但他能感受到李東順的確很照顧他，可比起母愛而言那又是一份更過於簡單質樸的關懷，可能因為不是母親那樣的身份吧，李赫宰猜想。

右手緩緩伸入了灰色棉褲內，李赫宰有個奇怪的習慣，就是睡覺時不愛穿內褲，纖長的手指輕輕撫上了自己還軟著的小赫宰，有一搭沒一搭地撫弄著，忽然想起了今天在陽台見到的那一幕。

「東順姐姐，穿在身上，肯定很漂亮吧」已經被擼得挺立的陰莖充血著，青春期的大孩子臉紅噗噗的一片，但一想到姐姐那身姣好身材穿上墨綠色的胸罩...

「哈...啊...哈啊...」隱忍的情慾得到了釋放，到高潮時射出了一手白濁，李赫宰左手伸向床頭櫃抽了兩張衛生紙，把沾滿右手的精液給擦了乾淨，還在不適期的肉棒仍然硬挺著，只好拿著衛生紙把馬眼吐出的白濁拭去，揉成一團丟進了旁邊的垃圾桶裡。

9、

隔天早上，在鈴聲的召喚下李赫宰迷迷糊糊地撐起身子關掉了鬧鐘，今天是星期五，還是得早起去上學。

洗漱完後走出浴室，李赫宰不見東順，但餐桌上放了一盒洗好的草莓和三明治，還有一瓶鮮乳，貼在桌上的便條紙清秀的字跡寫著：

「我今天開會，所以先出門了，早餐幫你買好了，放學我會過去接你，今天上學也要開心唷」

一顆圓胖胖的愛心在畫在右下角，李赫宰說不出這樣的感覺是什麼，但有人照顧自己的感覺真好，平常爸爸在工地工作常常2、3天才回來家裡一次，回來了也是不到一天又得回工作崗位，李赫宰從小獨立的性子就是這樣培養出來的，他不給任何人操心的機會，把這個即便常常只有自己在家的家裡顧好卻成了他的責任。

李赫宰穿好制服後便帶著早餐出門上學了，這裡離學校不太遠，騎車10分鐘就會抵達了。

高三生的日常無非就是天天都在卷子裏度過，枯燥乏味的一天裡給自己打氣的就只是要考上好大學，不要讓在醫院的爸爸操心。

學校也聽聞了赫宰爸爸工地意外的事，班導師向李赫宰表示學校擁有獎學金機制，讓他在高三如此重要的時刻好好讀書便是，其餘的事別擔心。

埋首在卷子裏不知道過了多久，終於來到了下午放學，李赫宰背著書包走出了校門口，就看見開著銀白色Altis 1.8的東順停在了路口，

「怎麼這麼早？」

「我跟主管說要接孩子下課啊，反正我工作做完了他也不敢攔我」李東順邊打著方向燈邊打趣地說著。今天的東順依舊穿著白色襯衫和A字裙，身上散發著淡淡的香水味，只是耳環換成了純銀的墜子。

身為李東順口中的孩子撇著嘴，17歲只是還沒滿18歲的大孩子李赫宰不樂.jpg

瞥見後照鏡中的大男孩那一閃而逝的小表情，李東海不禁勾起了微笑，是孩子啊沒有錯，這麼可愛的表情只有孩子才會有。

「美華阿姨說你爸爸清醒了，等等我帶你去醫院看他，回家前我在帶你去吃晚餐，好嗎？」

「嗯」

兩人抵達醫院後，在病房前正好遇見主治醫師過來巡房，醫生表示病人的手術很成功，但受傷的傷不輕，必須長時間的復健才能慢慢恢復。

去吃晚餐的路上，李赫宰坐在副座上望著窗外的風景，不知道在想什麼，李東順在紅燈前緩緩地踩了煞車停了下來，纖纖的右手突然握住了男孩大腿上的雙手說道：

「別想這麼多，傻瓜，你啊現階段讀好書就可以了，爸爸的醫藥費不要擔心，嗯？」

被突然握住手的李赫宰嚇了一跳，但東順姐姐說的沒錯，現下能做的就是先顧好學業，不要讓臥病在床的爸爸對自己失望。

「嗯...會的」

「那就好，傻瓜你這麼會讀書可不要讓我失望啊」綠燈又再次亮起，李東順緩緩地催下了油門說道。

「不會讓妳失望的，姐姐」李赫宰在心裡默默許下了一個只有自己才知道的願望。

10、

吃飽飯後回到家裡，李東順叫李赫宰先去洗澡，等等晚點要洗衣服動作才快些。

李赫宰洗好澡後把制服丟進洗衣機，接著走到了客廳，抱著一顆大枕頭盤腿坐在沙發上，滑著手機點開今天老師傳的英文檔案作業。

洗好的東順走出來就看見了這副畫面，她頭上還包著粉色毛巾，愈逼近暑夏了天氣就愈熱，她只穿了一件淺綠色的細肩小可愛和睡覺時常穿的短褲，把衣服都倒進洗衣機裏按下按鈕後就踏入了廚房倒了兩杯蜂蜜水。

「嗯？拿著，考生喝一點甜的打起精神」

「謝...謝謝」

讀到一半突然被喚起的孩子見著了只得應聲接下馬克杯，耳骨那處燙得微紅是少年不敢說的秘密。

「那個...姐姐...我想問妳一個問題...」

「嗯？什麼事？」

「就是...為什麼...你會願意讓我借住...這裡？」

「傻孩子」東順摸了摸眼前孩子柔順的頭髮，眼前的孩子表面上看去成熟，但實際上還稚氣的很。  
「我是受了我媽委託沒錯，當年我讀高中時也是借住美華阿姨家啊，何況你這麼可愛...」

「我都說了...我才不是可愛！」李赫宰理直氣壯地抗議著，但在李東順眼裡看來就是可愛的男孩子，還是可可愛愛的那種。

「知道了，不是可愛，是很帥哈哈哈哈，留你下來住我也不會覺得不方便啊，正好多一個人來陪我給這間房子增點煙火氣。」

「啊對了，你額頭上的傷口今天再塗一下藥好了，不然留疤可就麻煩了，你這麼帥的臉蛋，要是有了傷口，可叫那群在學校眼睛都黏在你身上的女孩子怎麼辦？等我一下，我去拿藥膏」李東順說完便回房間拿醫藥箱去了。

李赫宰趁著李東順去房裡找醫藥箱時總算鬆了一口氣，摸摸了額頭上昨天和別人打架時弄出來的挫傷。

「所以東順姐姐...很在意我的傷嗎？」李赫宰突然這麼想著。

李東順從臥室裏抱著醫藥箱走出來，翻出了棉花棒和藥水，輕輕塗在了少年的傷口上，刺刺的痛覺提醒著李赫宰這一切不是在做夢，李東順的眼睫毛如羽翼般，長長翹翹的，專注一致的眼神美得讓人窒息。

兩人貼著距離太近，近到彼此的鼻息都還會淺淺地沾染到對方身上，李赫宰只得低著臉不敢看李東順的眼睛，卻不料李東順今天這身睡衣是那件細肩小可愛，鎖骨上細鍊的墜飾是一個月亮，鎖骨以下的畫面更是非禮勿視，李東順因為穿小可愛的關係所以沒有穿內衣，一條深壑的事業線映入眼簾，一對雄偉的胸乳就在自己面前微微晃動著，甚至還隱隱約約可見山丘上的小紅豆。

前方大軍太強了，李赫宰不停深呼吸逼自己來來回回冷靜了好幾次，李東順還以為是自己的力道太大了弄疼了孩子，殊不知李赫宰只希望李東順趕快把藥擦完，不要發現他早已勃起的事實。

李東順一擦完藥後，李赫宰立馬起身說要去廁所等等就準備睡了，天曉得他忍得有多難受，一衝進浴室裏立馬把門鎖上。李赫宰在內心裏來來回回罵了自己這個變態，竟然對東順姐姐起了反應，看著自己灰色棉褲的褲襠上那一包，李赫宰真的覺得自己好罪惡，「但...姐姐...真的好美...」看來今晚只能再沖一次冷水澡才能睡了。

11、

離大考的時間不遠了，這幾個月裏就在李東順家住下的李赫宰每天都是一回到家就拿出書開始做題，他和自己訂下了約定，一定要考上大學，不能讓東順姐姐失望，也不能讓在醫院裏努力復健的爸爸失望。

李東順這陣子公司忙得很，常常回到家都已經晚上十一、二點了，每次回到家李赫宰也早就睡下了，只是都睡在客廳沙發上等她回來胸口上還放著一本英文讀物，客廳裏微微橘黃的燈光還有些暖暖的感覺，餐桌上還擺著一些煮好的菜，旁邊還貼著少年娟秀字跡寫的：「菜涼了回來就先熱來吃，別餓著了」而少年在後陽台的衣服早就洗好、脫水脫乾了掛起，小小的套房也被少年整理得十分乾淨。

李東順有這麼一瞬間還以為自己帶回了什麼溫馨的家庭煮夫一枚，但做這些事的只是一個孩子，還是一個睡著了會努努著嘴的17歲大男孩。

李東順放下手裏的鑰匙和包包，拿起了抱在孩子懷中的書，脫下了自己的大紅色的風衣蓋在李赫宰的身上，幫孩子調整枕頭高度時李赫宰嘴裏囈語了幾聲，緊抓著李東順的手說了幾聲「要記得吃飯...」才肯好好睡去。

李東順側坐在和式地板上摸著李赫宰的頭髮，毛絨絨的，李赫宰的睡顏像足了一個孩子，肉呼呼的鼻頭紅紅的，李東順摸的舒服時還不時會蹭個幾下，就像小貓一樣。

再過個幾天李赫宰就要18歲了，是他一定會很期待吧，李東順想著，但那天李東順得去公司會談一筆大訂單，晚上勢必得被抓去再應酬一回，李東順基本上是能推就推，她不是什麼很會喝酒的海量體質，酒能閃一杯就是一杯。

「到時候再買一個草莓蛋糕回來幫赫宰慶生吧」李東順想著。

12、

「所以到底為什麼會變成這樣呢？」李赫宰背著喝醉的李東順想著。

李赫宰在晚自習回家的路上買好菜後就收到了李東順的訊息，說今晚自己可能會比平常還晚回去，要應酬，所以別等自己了，先睡再說。

等李赫宰到家了，李東順又傳了一則訊息過來。

「等等...可以來車站等我嗎...><」李赫宰是歪著頭把這則訊息看完的。

把菜都冰進冰箱後，李赫宰收拾收拾就出門去車站等李東順了。

到車站後就看見李東順坐在車站出口內設置的座椅上，懷裡還抱著包包和大衣，左手提著一大袋白色的袋子，右手裏還揣著手機，顯示頁面還是傳給李赫宰訊息的聊天室。李東順坐在椅子上靜靜的，李赫宰趕緊走近，發現李東順身上都是酒味。

「姐姐，你還好嗎？」李赫宰趕緊蹲下身子扶著李東順的肩膀問。

「啊...是赫宰啊...我..我沒有喝醉唷...就是喝了2杯紅酒而已...」眼前的李東順眼神迷茫，但又試圖要振作起來不要睡著，一邊點著頭一邊說著，不像是醉漢那般，但就是平常精明幹練突然畫風一轉，變成了一副小女生可愛的模樣。

「東西給我吧，上來吧，我背你回去」李赫宰把李東順的東西都接過，順勢蹲下身子讓李東順好趴上自己的背上。

「嗯...」

回家的一路上路燈亮著，他們住的小區因為是學區，所以晚上很安靜，李赫宰怕李東順在路上會受到風寒，把人背上去後還在東順背上蓋了一件自己脫下來的外套繫在在自己胸前。

「赫宰啊...不好意思...麻煩你了」可能是微寒的冷風把醉意中的東順帶回了一些理智，李東順突然意識到背著自己的孩子看上去身形單薄，但卻有著和臉蛋不符的寬厚臂膀，男孩子的體溫高了些，趴在李赫宰身上像冬天裏到小暖爐。

「沒關係的...」李赫宰慢慢地吐出了幾個字，又把李東順往上踮了踮，怕背上的人會滑下來不舒服。

回到家後，李赫宰把睡著的李東順輕輕放在沙發上躺好，把其他東西放下後便為她卸下了穿了一天的紅色高跟鞋。

在浴室搗鼓了好一番，李赫宰終於找到了卸妝水和化妝棉，小心翼翼地把卸妝水倒一些在化妝棉上，不大熟練的手拿著化妝棉輕輕地為睡著的姐姐卸妝著。

李東順天生麗質，所以臉上的妝也僅是淡妝，李赫宰很快就把臉上的薄薄的粉底液給拭去了。

睡著的李東順手腳都還冷著，李赫宰不放心把李東順放在客廳裏吹風，只好又再把人給抱到自己床上。被抱起的人似乎不太滿意，嚶嚶了好幾聲才給抱起。

李赫宰把人放妥後又再去浴室取了一盆熱水和毛巾，坐在床邊幫李東順擦拭著，擦好後又幫醉醺醺的小貓姐姐給掖了掖被子。

「不要...走...怕怕...」正當李赫宰要離開時，床上的人突然拽住了少年的胳膊，眉頭還緊皺著，應該是做了惡夢。

李赫宰只得把手上的毛巾擱在一旁，坐在床邊安撫著做惡夢的人。李東順的頭髮柔順，李赫宰一下一下地撫摸著，像安撫孩子那樣。

「沒事的姐姐，我在這，哪都不去」李赫宰低聲說道，李東順像是聽到似的，緊皺的眉頭鬆開了些。李赫宰有些暈眩，床上那人醉得臉蛋紅噗噗的，見李東順睡得安穩些了，可他的心卻還悸動地跳著。

李赫宰掙扎了許久，最後還是吻在了那人的額上。

「好夢。」

13、

喝醉的下場就是隔天什麼都不記得了，李東順迷迷糊糊地醒過來，自己似乎還抱著什麼大暖爐，暖呼呼的，等到看清了，才發現自己正抱著熟睡的李赫宰最犯規的還是這孩子上半身什麼都沒穿。

成年了，什麼該有的都有了。線條分明的肌肉要命地分布在李赫宰身上。

李東順想尖叫，但她不敢，這孩子熟睡成這樣她不敢吵醒，她上次近看李赫宰已經是上次擦藥的時候了，最近要大考了，少年眼底下一層淺淺的黑眼圈想必是累壞了。

稍微清醒了些的李東順聞到了自己身上的酒味，才想起昨晚幫李赫宰買好蛋糕後去應酬，一個不留神，被客戶灌了個酩酊大醉，也不算是大醉，就是她的酒量不怎麼好，敬酒貪杯了就醉了，好不容易到了車站，最後只好傳訊息給李赫宰叫人在車站接她。

自己醉後的糗態大概都被這孩子給撞見了，就在李東順糟心地想著時，李赫宰也懵懵懂懂地醒了過來。

「我昨晚是不是很丟人...」李東順癟癟嘴追問著剛醒過來的人，看起來下一秒就要哭了似的。

「沒事的，我都忘記了」李赫宰趕緊哄她。

「那你幹嘛脫衣服！？」

「因為你一直說很冷...我想說我體溫比較高，只是我才剛窩進去棉被裏姐姐就...」

「那你還說你忘記了！好停停停，不要說了」李東順覺得自己真的丟臉丟到家了，後面什麼自己就把人給抱住了就別聽了。

李赫宰看著李東順都快把棉被捲到把自己給埋起來了，趕緊把人給救出來，只是李東順剛冒出一顆頭可憐兮兮沒到5秒，就立刻被拉進了一個溫暖的胸膛裏。

李東順被突如其來的動作給嚇到了，但她也不敢動，剛剛那力道完全大得她無法掙脫，李赫宰就用這個姿勢環抱著她好久，久到李東順準備開口時突然聽到了一聲嘆氣，隨後說道：

「姐姐...我真的不是故意的，只是...真的...我好像喜歡上妳了...」

李赫宰不知道用了多大的力氣才把這段話給吐露出來，這幾個月下來連他自己都懷疑他像是著了魔似的，竟然喜歡上了這個和在自己同居的姐姐，可是他真的好喜歡，但又怕擔心會和姐姐因此愈走愈遠，所以他只敢用他默默的方式在姐姐身後保護她，為她煮飯、幫她整理家裡......他不知道這是不是愛，但他只想要姐姐快樂，李東順的笑顏像是他從未看過的太陽那般耀眼，李東順照顧他的種種讓他感受到了他以前從未感受過的愛和關懷...

李赫宰說完就這樣抱著李東順哪都不敢看，他害怕姐姐會拒絕他，會把他趕走。

「Pabo...傻小子...」李東順抬頭看著那個情竇初開的少年正瞥向著遠方不敢看她雙眼。

在李赫宰準備要放手之際，李東順突然伸出雙手摟住了男孩的脖子吻了上去。

溫熱的吻印上去時少年還沒回神，呆愣在原地傻傻接受著。

「傻瓜，說了喜歡我，然後又要逃走嗎？」

14、

「所以到底為什麼會變成這樣子？」被李東順吻著的李赫宰暈暈呼呼地想著。

撐起身子抱著裸著上半身的少年擁吻這事就當她是真的動情了吧，李東順想著。

李東順真的不討厭李赫宰，這孩子看起來木訥但什麼事都謹慎的很，第一次看到李赫宰在巷子裏和人打架到看見他手裡緊握著那張泛黃的相片，再到後來這些日子裏被少年小心翼翼卻又無微不至地照顧著。

李東順自認是很不需要被照顧的女人，但自從李赫宰出現在了自己生命裡後，少年總是用以為她不會發現的那種方式默默守候著她，有點拙劣，可是那是他唯一而純粹的喜歡。

終於傻愣愣的孩子反應了過來，緊抱著李東順回應著，吻到兩人都呼吸急促了才肯放開彼此。

李東順環著李赫宰的脖子，嗤嗤地笑著又再撲了上去，李赫宰一個沒留神就這麼被姐姐撲倒在床上了，但看著姐姐的笑顏，「喜歡，真的好喜歡妳」李赫宰想著。

「傻瓜，喜歡我啊？」

「嗯...真的很喜歡妳！」

15、

磨蹭太久總是會上火的，李赫宰沒想到自己的生理反應就這麼被蹭出來了。

尷尬了，要怎麼跟才剛認愛沒有一天的姐姐解釋。

坐在李赫宰腿上的李東順也感覺到了一處不明硬挺，坐起來不是很舒服，又看著眼前少年臉紅燙得不知道跟什麼一樣，李東順還以為他不舒服。

「是...著涼了嗎？」李東順小心翼翼地問。

欸害（糟糕），純情一盒宰不知道該怎麼解釋，在線尷尬，急。

看著孩子難以啟齒的樣子，李東順才無端想起“生理反應”這個可能，好啦，反倒變成李東順的臉爆紅了，李赫宰勃起了，還是被自己蹭出來的。

「姐姐...我沒事...就是...要去廁所一下...」李赫宰不知道有多艱難地說出了這句話，原來今天一早起來最尷尬的不是告白，而是自己的小赫宰被玩出火了，還情不自禁地起立。

李赫宰東想西想該怎麼逃脫這種尷尬局面，卻不料想到李東順下一秒卻直接扒下了他的棉褲，讓矗立已久的小赫宰直接坦露在兩人眼下。

「等等！姐姐..你..你聽我解釋...！」李赫宰緊張地解釋道，他是正人君子啊...只是...只是...那是生理反應！

「聽你解釋什麼？小赫宰」李東順魅惑地壞笑著，「是被我給蹭硬了嗎？」

李赫宰還來不及辯駁上話，眼前李東順的動作倒是先嚇死他了。李東順俯下身子，水潤的嘴唇在龜頭上親了一下，便含住了李赫宰那尺寸不小的肉棒，開始賣力地為李赫宰口交了起來。

「等等...姐姐...不是...不可以...那裡很髒...」李赫宰嚇壞了，他不是沒看過片片裏的那些「步驟」，今天醒來還沒幾小時，剛剛是糊里糊塗地告白了，現在怎麼姐姐就為自己口交起來了！？

「嗯...我們赫宰的肉棒真的很健康啊...哪裡髒了...嗯？小男友？」一改以往純情大姐姐的模樣，李東順現在在李赫宰眼中無非就是嫵媚誘人的狐狸精，紅潤的櫻桃唇含住了青筋盤踞的紫紅肉棒，圓溜溜的大眼還不時地看著李赫宰。

小男友嘛~看來是要自己教了，就當生日禮物吧。

被服貼伺候的李赫宰大概沒想到成人禮來這麼刺激的吧，少年是看過片，但不代表實戰過啊你各位，在李東順靈活小舌的挑逗下，李赫宰沒多久就喘著粗氣，一股又一股地釋放在了李東順那溫暖的嘴裏。

李赫宰終歸還是少年，臉皮薄，射完後趕緊回神連聲和李東順說著抱歉，沒想到李東順只是把那些白濁嚥下，還把射到嘴巴周圍的精液也給舔了個乾淨，像極了喝牛奶的小貓。

「姐姐...」小赫宰18歲來還沒受過這麼大的刺激，但他真的快哭了，不停地喘著粗氣。

「嗯？」李東順白纖的右手握住了那根硬挺，「你說，姐姐都能滿足你的」隨後又吻上了少年的肉嘟嘟的嘴唇，剛剛和李赫宰接吻時，李東順就知道這孩子特別喜歡接吻，但可能還生疏著還不得要領，像咬著嘴唇吸吮那般，但不影響這一切繼續發生。

「姐姐...我...我們不要...這樣...」

「噓...不要說...姐姐好喜歡你...好喜歡赫宰...」

「嗚...我也...我也是」

「那姐姐...給你過生日...好不好...」

「唔...」

16、

“如果愛你可以成為星火，我心甘情願為你燎原。”

李東順緩緩地解開了白色襯衫上的扣子，褪下了那層潔白羽翼，是李赫宰喜歡的那件墨綠色蕾絲內衣沒錯，穿在李東順身上更顯得白皙。墨綠色的內衣緊緊地包覆住了李東順上圍那豐盈的胸乳，李赫宰當時的猜測沒錯，穿在李東順身上真的很美。

「姐姐...妳好美...」

「噓...傻瓜...肖想我這麼久了啊...」李東順調戲著少年道。

「沒...才沒有...只是覺得...姐姐好美...」少年的心不斷地被成熟大人撩撥著。

李東順接著褪下了自己的裙子，和墨綠色內衣一組的墨綠色內褲盡現在眼前，褲底還可見一片小小塊的暗黑色陰影，李東順的淫水早就濕透了褲底。

李東順拉著李赫宰的手繞到自己身後為自己扯下衣扣，豐滿的胸乳瞬間沒了束縛一下地彈出在兩人的視線前，艷紅的乳頭矗立在白嫩的乳房上，就是那天擦藥時矗立在小山丘上突起的紅點。

李東順也不等李赫宰說話了，直接挽住了李赫宰後頸一口氣地把人拉進自己胸懷裡。李赫宰彷彿找回了當嬰兒的本能，著了魔似地含住了乳頭開始吸了起來，吸得李東順哼哼直叫。

「再...吸大力一點....啊哈....」李東順抱著李赫宰嬌喘，她懷裡的大孩子就像新生兒那般奮力地咬著她的乳頭，像真的要吸出奶似的。

「啊哈...摸我...赫宰...」

果然年輕真的就是本錢，學習力就是不一樣，李赫宰的左手緩緩摸向了李東順的底褲，淫水早就打濕了那片布料，李赫宰順著邊緣滑入，帶著薄繭的手指不停地撩撥著那兩片敏感的蚌肉。

「壞蛋...你明明就知道的...」李東順哭喊著直叫好爽，可這小子明明什麼都懂但還要她教，真的好壞，可是好喜歡。

李赫宰趁著李東順被撫摸得迷迷糊糊之時，兩指沾了點淫液就往更深處探了進去，李東順被刺激得又叫得更歡了。

「快...給我...啊哈...」李東順不停地嬌喘著。

「嗯...都給妳...姐姐...」李赫宰收到命令後便開始抽插了起來，不似那片子暴戾粗魯的動作，少年怕姐姐疼，手的動作沒有停下，多了一分好奇，也多了一分溫柔呵護的情感在。

「哈啊...再多一點...填滿...我...」李東順已經被快感刺激到無語倫次了，包覆著兩指的小穴很快地就迎來了快速收縮，李赫宰知道這是要高潮了，隨後李東順大口大口地喘氣著，在他耳邊不停地喘息，緊緻的穴肉瞬間絞緊了李赫宰的手指。

「哈啊...」李東順高潮的瞬間真的很美，李赫宰沒有穩住心神，再次吻了下去。

17、

「所以到底為什麼會變成這樣？」

李東順咬著牙想著，這孩子到底哪來這麼多體力，她都已經不知道高潮幾次了，為什麼這孩子還是不停地在她身上耕耘著？

李東順的腿被打開成了M字形，只要往下一看便能看見李赫宰的肉棒在自己下神不停地抽送著，巨大的肉棒像是打樁機似地撞進去，李東順從來沒受過這麼大的刺激，她內心不斷嘀咕著李赫宰不是剛成年嗎？為什麼理論派就能搞出這種公狗腰的實力？難不成是開掛了嗎？

早被姐姐認證器大活好•李赫宰全然不知道李東順內心在想什麼，穴內就像是溫水那般溫暖，又一直吮吸著他的肉棒不放，他不斷地撞進姐姐的花心，李東順耐不住這樣的刺激，放聲叫了出來。

「哈啊...赫宰...太...大了...要...要去了...」又再一次地迎來了高潮，還不等李東順適應，李赫宰就把人翻了個妥妥，讓李東順跪趴在床上以後入的方式繼續抽插著。

「哈啊...不行...這樣...太快了...」李東順放聲嬌喘著時，李赫宰抽插了十來下又撈起李東順的身子，架起她後又開始往小穴內進攻。

李赫宰的大手不停地搓揉著李東順豐盈乳肉上的乳頭，李東順唯一剩下的支撐點只剩他倆的交合處，李赫宰的腿卡在她兩腿之間，逼得她不得不放開身子承受一波波撞擊。李東順轉過頭去和李赫宰深吻，兩人口中的津液來回地交纏著，直到李東順又再一次地迎來了高潮，李赫宰抽送了十幾下後，便把一股又一股的精液給射了進去。

「哈啊..！姐姐...怎麼辦...我射在裡面了...」李赫宰突然想起這個大悲劇，他今天可沒戴套欸，要是姐姐懷孕了怎麼辦？

「傻瓜...」李東順翻身把李赫宰擁入了胸懷。

「今天安全期，給你射，下不為例」隨後又在李赫宰耳邊說了一句：

「把我射滿，小男友」

18、

姐姐太辣怎麼辦？看來只好射到她心服口服了。

李赫宰抱著李東順來到了落地窗旁，把人架在了窗前後就把巨棒插入小穴開始了新的一輪抽插。

兩幅赤裸裸的身軀交纏的畫面倒映在大片窗前，李東順一抬頭就看到了李赫宰在自己身後不停的撞擊著，即便她已經過了那個會害羞的階段還是一時無法接受這個畫面，但又被身後的人沒停止過地大開大合著，爽得她直浪叫。

當初家裏的牆當初是採用最好的隔音材質，李東順現在真的謝天謝地當時有砸大錢，現在放聲大叫了隔壁鄰居也不會來砸門。

「哈啊...赫宰...摸我...」李東順現在完全沒了一開始矜持的那副模樣，完全沉浸在情慾之中。

「是這樣嗎...哈啊...姐姐...」李赫宰抓著被撞得直晃的胸乳來回抓弄著，又像小狼狗一樣吻得李東順渾身是火，肆意地在姣好的身軀上留下一個又一個嫣紅的印記。

李東順已經被撞得連喊出來的聲音都支離破碎了，突然又瞬間攀上了一個高潮，李東順哭叫著被送了上去，身下突然湧出了一股大水噴濺了出來。

李東順爽到潮吹了，地板上全是水，李赫宰也沒想到李東順的身體竟然和他如此契合，又是再抽送了在穴內的肉棒好幾回，再次把白濁的精液給射了進去。

李赫宰見李東順潮吹完手腳也軟了些，便把人抱到了椅子上坐下，兩人的交合處早就濕了一片，李東順被抱起時還咿咿呀呀地嬌嗔了好幾聲，兩人就以連著的方式騎乘在椅子上。

19、

「真的好喜歡你...怎麼辦」李東順坐在李赫宰身上喘著，環抱著寬厚的肩膀總讓人感到莫名安心。

「我也好喜歡姐姐...真的」李赫宰回應著，雖然這個進度條太快到好不真實，根本開高鐵，但這不會改變他喜歡李東順的心，少年的青春裏熾熱的愛給了他所愛。

溫存夠久了，下一輪的情潮又再次使兩人淪陷其中，在李東順體內的肉棒又再次硬了起來，兩人就著騎乘的姿勢再度抽送了起來。

只不過這次換成了李東順主動出擊。

李東順環著李赫宰的脖子上下套弄著巨棒，李赫宰叼著李東順的乳頭不停地吃奶，微微刺痛感加上頂弄敏感點惹得李東順叫得直爽，等到李東順累了李赫宰便向上頂跨著，每下都擊中花心，被撞到紅腫的肉穴早已敞開著只為了這場浪蕩激情的性愛。

「哈啊⋯⋯啊啊不要⋯⋯要去了⋯⋯」李東順再次迎來了高潮，淫水自兩人交合處順著大腿流的一地板都是，李赫宰把人提起翻身，讓李東順趴在廚房的流理台上從後面插入繼續新一輪的抽插，李東順晃動的奶子幾乎把李赫宰給逼紅了眼，他微微俯下身子趴在李東順背上盡情地蹂躪著她晃動的胸乳，把兩邊的乳頭掐著一次又一次地向外拉，修的平整的指甲不停地摳弄著乳縫，來回搓揉著那對碩大的乳房，像為一頭發情的年輕乳牛擠乳一樣。

「哈啊...姐姐...要射了...」

「好...嗯...都給你...射...射進來⋯⋯讓姊姊懷孕⋯⋯大肚子跟你做愛⋯⋯」

最後兩人又再次迎上了高潮，李赫宰再次把精液給射了進去，交織在一塊大汗淋漓的身軀再次獲得了性愛的快感

20、

不知道在多少地方做了多少次，從白天做到黑夜，反正今天是假日，兩人省去了吃飯和各種瑣碎小事，只是無止盡地做愛和擁吻，李赫宰的肉棒幾乎沒有離開過李東順的體內，射了就等下次硬起來再繼續操幹著蹂躪姊姊這身美好的胴體，連李東順內急了都是被李赫宰帶到廁所內邊操邊腿軟地尖叫著射尿，使李東順不停地沉浸在無法自制的失禁高潮後再繼續在李東順體內抽送那又硬又長的陰莖，把李東順操得只能盡情地哭喊著無法隱忍的嬌喘聲。直到最後一次在沙發上達到高潮，兩人才得以擁吻得難分難捨後終於捨得離開。

李赫宰終於捨得抽出半軟的肉棒，李東順全身無一處完好，被啃食了一天的乳頭被吸得紅了一圈，像是分娩後正在哺育的婦女乳頭般又腫又大，隨時會滴出乳汁似的，李東順早就被幹得雙腿無力敞得大開，被猛烈抽插了一整天的肉穴早就無法閉合，只能被李赫宰擺成M字形的樣子大張著撐開著穴口色情地流出了一股又一股白濁的精液和源源不絕的愛液，李赫宰射得又多又濃，滴得一地板都是。

「過來」李東順累得招呼著李赫宰過來，「我要你的肉棒，小男友」李東順又再次把李赫宰的肉棒插回了自己小穴裏，李赫宰幾乎是毫無阻礙地再次插了進去，又惹來了李東順幾聲浪叫

「妳可真的貪心，姐姐」李赫宰笑著吻著李東順。

「抱我回床上，我累了」李東順奶聲奶氣地撒嬌著。

「好」李赫宰抱起了李東順回到床上，李東順回到床上後把李赫宰的頭擁入懷中。

「姐姐...我可以吸...這裡嗎？」

「當然可以，我的小男友」李東順把自己早被吃得紅腫充血的乳頭塞進了李赫宰嘴裏，像奶媽那樣讓李赫宰抱著自己的腫大的乳頭細細地吸吮著，被操了一整天的小穴還一縮一縮地含著小男友尺寸大得驚人的肉棒。

18歲的禮物草莓蛋糕還被擱在冰箱裡，不過這也不打擾這難忘的18歲生日。

21、

“我愛你，就像小小的你愛我一樣，謝謝你愛上了我，真的好愛你”

**Author's Note:**

> 我就爛尾👀


End file.
